


8 Days Of Christmas

by BadlyWrittenFluff



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Bikes For Kids, Christmas, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kaoru is the sweetest dumbass, Massage, Mentioned KasuYuki, Mixtape, Multiple Pairings, Music, No Dialogue, Proposal?, Realization, Rimi Is A Top, Short & Sweet, Silly, Snowpeople Harmed In This Story, Sweet, Tomoe is a muscle babe, Two Dummies, Underage Drinking, Winter, kind of, that's all that matters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadlyWrittenFluff/pseuds/BadlyWrittenFluff
Summary: If you're thinking this is someone half-assedly using a Destiny's Child song to enthusiastically write about lesbians being cute and fluffy during the holiday season then...you're absolutely right.
Relationships: Hikawa Hina/Yamato Maya, Hikawa Sayo/Minato Yukina, Ichigaya Arisa/Ushigome Rimi, Kitazawa Hagumi/Okusawa Misaki, Kitazawa Hagumi/Toyama Kasumi, Seta Kaoru/Tsurumaki Kokoro, Seta Kaoru/Yamabuki Saaya, Udagawa Tomoe/Uehara Himari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	1. 'Chloe Shades & A Diamond Belly Ring'

Unfortunately for Udagawa Tomoe, life never really froze at convenient moments and gave you time to think of the best responses to both not upset your girlfriend and also keep from lying to them.

  
With every second Tomoe didn't react to the gift in front of her an inch of Himari's nervous smile falls.

  
"Wow. I... really like the shades Himari! " Tomoe exclaimed. To emphasis her statement Tomoe put them on immediately. "And the fake belly button ring well... It isn't really my style but I'm not saying that's bad!"

  
"Oh I know! But you have such nice ab- I mean a really nice figure that I figured we could just see how they look for fun!" Himari states.

  
Tomoe feels a lot of relief at that statement. For fun. Thank goodness.

  
"Well thenl Let's see about it now." Tomoe decides; lifting up her hair-matching sweater.

  
"Wha- oh! Tomoe! You can't just do that all of a sudden!!" Himari squeaks while pouting.

  
Tomoe smirked at her reaction absolutely living for it secretly though she wouldnt call Himari out on the blush on her face and how even though she was complaining she hadn't looked away.

  
It took months and two trips to the beach for Himari to openly admit that she REALLY liked Tomoe's growing abs and also her toned arms. Even now she tried to pretend the sight didn't render her weak and helpless but if Tomoe decided that instead of trying on the strange piercing she'd trap Himari between the building in front of them and kiss her; it would be Himari that refused to stop the motion or let go of her after. Tomoe briefly considered it before getting the belly button ring in place. "Where'd you even find something like this?" She inquires.

  
"The mall has everything!" Himari said for maybe the hundredth time that month. She was developing an awful obsession with it.

"So, how is it?" Tomoe asked.

  
The ring was plain black with the tiniest little silver rhinestones one could ever see placed on them.

  
"Well... " Himari examines her.

  
And observes her.

  
And stares at her.

  
And leers at her.

"Uh, Himari. Babe?" Tomoe laughed. "I take it you like it?"

  
"Oh! Sorry Tomoe. I got distracted. But you're right, I think it's a little too weird on you. You look super cool in the shades though!! Are you sure you like them?"

  
"I love them!" Tomoe affirms. "The beach next year is going to be even better with these on. Can't wait to spend it with our friends and especially with you."

  
Himari runs into Tomoe's arms to hug her at that and when she pulls away Tomoe has a suspicious look on her face.

  
"Tomoe... Why are you looking at me like that??"

  
"Why don't you try the ring on Himari?"

  
"M-me?? Tomoe! No way! I'm way too fat to make it work!"

  
Tomoe ignores her and inches towards her 'prey' 

Said prey was foolish and didn't think to bolt down the street. She only backs herself into the very wall Tomoe had considered putting her on before.

  
Tomoe kisses the top of her head lovingly before lifting her shirt up. Himari's girlish pleas serve no purpose and Tomoe traces her hands lightly over Himari's skin.

  
There were other places she suddenly really wanted to touch and grope as well now that access was closer but she holds off and lowers herself a little to put the ring on Himari instead.

  
Himari gives her upset puppy dog expression and crosses her arms tightly to her chest.

  
Tomoe eyed that face for a moment and decided to place her lips on her tummy for a brief moment and lean up to meet her mouth and send a compliment through her ear just in case Himari really did need to be told her body was fucking beautiful at the moment.

  
Tomoe had always seen Himari as perfect. A ten out of ten. A thousand out of a hundred.

  
Himari knew she could work an outfit EASY but sometimes she (especially in the winter where there was so many festive things to eat) got herself worked up over certain things about her weight and Tomoe would always listen and support her through it.

  
"Hold your shirt up so I can see." Tomoe requested standing back for an overview.

  
Himari grips her shirt to keep it in place and with rosy cheeks looks the other way flustered and a little embarassed all at once.

  
"You're... so hot!" Tomoe shouts despite any attempt at self-control. This compliment wasn't out of only her love for Himari this time..it formed from her lust. Her eyes going up and down Himari and her shy bashful stance with her breasts looking so plump and the bellybutton ring suiting her perfectly.

  
"Huh?" Himari asks snapping her head to her.

  
"You look so good Himari. I think that you should definitely wear them." Tomoe praised.

  
"Really? They had so many at the mall - now I can buy even more!! And the cuter ones too! Oh I need to take a selfie of this!"

  
"Hahaha! I don't know Himari. I don't think you wanna excite your followers that much but I'll help with the picture if you really do."

  
"Thank you Tomoe! But... maybe later! It's so cold out here! We really shouldn't be lifting our tops in the middle of winter..... "

  
"You cold babe? Let's go in. We can say hey to Tsugumi, get some coffee and wait for everyone to get here." Tomoe suggested.

  
Himari nods and hops over to take her hand and be guided away into the warmth inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll, I hope you enjoyed this little bit of TomoHima and if ya want - you could check back tommorow or any day up to christmas for another read. (already written! ^^)The ships are listed in the tags so maybe something will spark your interest! Have a happy holidays/December regardless! :)


	2. 'A Back Rub & Foot Massage'

"I'll get it!" Misaki calls to her house for no reason since nobody even attempted to leave the rooms they were in and answer the way too loud doorbell anyway.

  
It was a lazy sunday, definitely.

  
Misaki opens the door and is instantly confused by the sight in front of her.

  
Of course she was expecting to see Hagumi but not in the state she was in. The moment Misaki let the outside air in she got a chill. Yet there Hagumi was... Sweating and slightly panting as she greets her.

  
"Mii-kun!… Hi!!!" Hagumi waves with her hands.

  
"Hagumi??" Misaki asks, letting her by and closing the door. "Why are you breathing like that??"

  
"I ran!" Hagumi answers jumping onto the couch with a little : _plop_ :

  
"You... ran? All the way here?! Why would you do that?"

  
"Well at first I was walking but then I just got so excited that you asked me to hang out and I wanted to get here quicker so I thought running was a good idea!!" Hagumi explained.

  
"Ha.. Of course you did." Misaki laughed. " But... Isn't there ice on the ground? You really shouldn't run during the winter Hagumi. You could hurt yourself."

  
Mostly everyone was busy doing family related stuff that week - holiday festivities and all. Even Kokoro was dragged away on vacation with her family to some beautiful place or another. She'd be back for all the big christmas events but she still didn't seem really pleased to be going away.

  
Misaki liked her alone time but after days and days of chilling around the house, quite literally and otherwise and watching her little siblings she kind of wished for some quality time with people her own age. She didn't think she'd ever say it but without school...life could be sort of boring now.

  
Misaki figured if she needed excitement Hagumi was the one to provide it and asked her over instead of being surprised by a visit from Hagumi like she was last week.

  
For days Misaki's living room still smelled like the two dozen croquettes she'd brought over.

  
"Hagumi is sorry... " Hagumi's reply seeps with guilt. "My dad told me I shouldn't run in the winter too but Hagumi forgets sometimes... "

  
"Well nothing we can do about it now. Did all the running make you tired? Do you need a drink or something?"

  
"Nope! Hagumi has all the energy in the world! We can do anything you want Mii-kun, we can even do that thing we did last time!" Hagumi pepped.

  
"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Misaki says warmly. She wasn't teasing Hagumi because she would like it as well. Alas her little siblings were awake in their room and she couldn't risk it this time.

  
Instead she bends to the floor in front of Hagumi instead of standing above her like before.

  
"What are ya doing Mii-kun?" Hagumi asks.

  
"Since you ran to me I figured your feet must be a little worn out." Misaki gently removes the white sneakers Hagumi was wearing. They were lightly covered in slush and purposefully decorated with cute little stick on gems that'd impressively stayed on the whole dash to Misaki's house. "Is that okay?" She asks.

  
"Hagumi... Thinks so? Ahahah that tickles Mii-kun!" The moment her foot is in Misaki's palm she slightly jumps.

  
"Sorry, I'll be careful." Misaki promised, the reminder of how ticklish Hagumi could be making her smile.

  
She had flashbacks of her hair touching Hagumi's stomach when she brought her head lower and the way Hagumi whined happily about that.

  
Misaki doesn't _really_ know how to tell if Hagumi actually needed the massage or not but she seemed to enjoy it and when Misaki finished both feet, Hagumi took her hands and moved them to massage elsewhere not exactly ready for her special treatment to be done.

  
They talked about many things while Misaki spoiled her with her gentle touch. Hagumi's mind had wandered to the holiday and she described the Christmas tree she just helped put up in her store, making Misaki promise to come see it soon.

  
Being alone with Hagumi was a lot more thrilling than being alone... alone. Misaki feels particularly toasty inside realizing how much she really felt that statement.

  
She would have felt it for even longer... If her siblings didn't come out for a drink, realize Hagumi was there, and hog her all for themselves hyping Hagumi up in the process with all their youthful energy.

  
By the end of it Misaki felt like she was in the need of a massage after trying to keep hold of all of them but instead she settled for Hagumi wiping herself out and taking a nap on top of her, while Misaki tried to figure out a way to move her arm without waking her up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, i'm so ticklish that I estimate over 85% of my body is ticklish. I am soft and wholesome but my instinct is to go for the face when targeted with tickle monsters. Hope you enjoyed this story because Hagumi deserves to be spoiled and loved all the time and forever. I don't make the rules.


	3. 'Crop Jacket & Dirty Denim Jeans'

Maya doesn't realize where her girlfriend's mind had gone until she was already collapsing into the snow pile she'd made to become their sexy snowwoman's base.

  
She had thought they were too old to make snowpeople but Hina insisted stating that it was Christmas Eve and Sayo never wanted to make them with her so now it was apparently Maya's duty.

  
Maya wanted her to be happy so she went along with it but when Hina asked 'how solid do you think we built this part?' and then said she was just 'curious' when Maya answered 'Pretty solid, why?' Maya should have known danger was around the corner.

  
"Hina-san!" She coughed, snow all over her face and hair. "You know, no matter how solid snow is - it's still gonna fall! We're two humans."

  
"I see that now!" Hina laughed, running her hand along Maya's cheek to wipe it free of snow.

  
Maya notices their position and coughs again, not because of the sudden cold but because Hina made her so nervous.

  
Thank god they were wearing coats. If not for the-

  
"HINA-san!" Maya shouts.

  
With a quick 'zip!' Hina had undone Maya's coat and she was looking at her in a devilish way that made Maya realize something startling.

  
Hina was actually trying to do 'it' in the middle of her backyard, on top of their dead snowlady.

  
"Um. What about our snowwoman?" She asks looking towards the door. Her parents had already retired to their bedroom but it was quite possible they'd want a glass of milk or something and the doors were solid glass!

  
"You're way hotter than any snowwoman we could make! You have a really nice butt too. Have I ever told you that?"

  
"Um... Thanks I think? And yes you have though I recall you saying my boobs were the best? "Maya mentioned.

  
"They are! And look!" Hina poked them and giggled. "They really seem to like the cold".

  
Maya knew what she was referring to before she looked down and still she felt heat burn her cheeks. It was almost welcome due to how cold it was because of how her chest had been exposed!

  
"Hina. If you wanna do... That, then can't we go in my room. We'll freeze here."

  
"Well... " Hina leans up and sits on the side of Maya's legs. "I'm not sure about that. It gets REALLY hot when we fuck."

  
"Hina!" Maya yelled before laughing her signature laugh at Hina's 'what did i do?' face.

How sudden and embarassing... But also very true.

  
"Still. I don't wanna risk giving you frostbite." Maya tells her in refusal.

  
"Bo-oring." Hina claims, and a timely yawn escapes her though Maya knew the two weren't related. That was definitely a sleepy Hina yawn.

  
Before Maya can ask if she wanted a walk back home Hina adjusts herself until she's curled up on the side of one of Maya's leg and gripping onto it like it were a pillow, smushing her cheek into Maya's limb.

  
Maya chuckled happily, zipping herself back up and letting Hina stay there for a while.

  
They'd get sick if they actually slept there but for now it was okay.

  
She closes her eyes and reaches down to pat Hina's hair.

  
_Soft_.

  
Truly, she'd almost dozed off until she heard Hina mutter 'oh... ' maybe ten? Fifteen minutes later.

  
Hina sits up and it takes Maya a minute to do the same and see what the problem is.

  
"It's okay Hina-san, don't worry about it!" Maya reassured her.

  
Hina seemed dissapointed and Maya couldn't have that, even despite the fact that Hina was the one who divebombed them both to the ground in the first place.

  
"But they're all dirty." Hina complained. "And you just bought them for me."

  
"Well nothing a wash can't fix right?" Maya spoke, cuddling up to her from behind and kissing her ear.

  
Hina grinned but her smile fell again. "I guess."

  
Maya felt what she called the warm fuzzies inside seeing how much Hina cared.

  
The clothes weren't even Hina's main gift. Hina would open those tommorow. Maya had prefixed the clothes with many nervous explanations but Hina was just eager and excited and immediately put them on stripping out of her prior clothes in an instant to Maya's surprise.

  
She always surprised Maya.

  
Maya had honestly bought them as a personal challenge to herself. Her friends... Chisato mostly.. Always encouraged her to develop a 'sense of style' but Maya still found it too hard to shop for herself aside from a nice sweater and the like.

  
She noticed Hina wearing a lot of jeans lately so she bought her some she thought were nice and picked a top and jacket she thought matched them.

  
Hina's enthusiasm made Maya want to try some more.

  
Maya hugged her tighter. "How about I walk you home? You can wash them and be in bed early enough to wake up on time for holiday morning."

  
"Okay! Sounds good!" Hina agreed hopping up.

  
The last surprise of Maya's day is when they get to Hina's house, Hina tells her to hold on for a second and comes back out with a gift of her own for Maya.

  
Maya had insisted for weeks that Hina didn't need to get her anything. Being with Hina was so exciting it was like Christmas everyday for her. She thought that Hina actually listened but Hina handed her the small box with glee written all on her face. With that expression Hina was wearing, Maya knew she couldn't be mad. In fact, she was happy.

A gift from her love on their first christmas as a couple...she didn't know how much it could mean until the box was in her hand. 

  
"You seriously didn't have to do this. But...thank you so much... " Maya gratified. "I'm super stoked now, actually!"

  
"Mhmm no problem!" Hina exclaimed before leaning in for a goodbye kiss.

  
"Merry Christmas Maya-chan!"

  
"Merry Christmas Hina!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Being honest, i struggled with an idea for this one the most... but hey at least i got to write two girls from my favorite band! I care them SO much. <3 Hope you enjoyed!


	4. 'Love Poem'

Saaya rolled her eyes softly, not out of annoyance but at how obviously cheesy the method of writing love letters and sticking them in the school locker of the one you admired was.

  
That isn't to say she didn't enjoy it. A huge smile was on her face as she held the card's front side to her.

  
'To my dear bride.... ' it read.

  
Kaoru had really been doubling down on that whole wedding situation in these attempts to woo her.

  
It was sweet and silly and also... working.

  
Saaya realized that she must have gotten a friend to slip the letter into her locker since she didn't go to the same school. Usually the gifts... things like flowers and the like would go to her house.

  
Her little siblings kept teasing her about her 'secret' admirer. Of course the admirer was only secret to them... and her parents.

  
Even her friends knew because on top of the generous gifts, Kaoru would directly approach her and say charming things to her; the act of a true gentleman who was trying to court a lady.

  
A gentleman who really liked to let their romances linger it seemed, since Kaoru hadn't really asked Saaya out so much as kissed her hand and expressed how much it would please her to see Saaya's 'exquisite and captivating' face more often, or asking if Saaya felt similarly.

  
With a dashing prince like Kaoru... how could Saaya not?

  
Though... It was a little odd. She really wasn't used to being catered to and she'd wanted to make something for Kaoru in return to show her appreciation. There was just so little time in the day and so much to do!

  
She slips the note back into her locker until later. She would open it when she had time to properly read it at home. For now it'd be better to focus on school and avoid Rimi's 100th "I'm so jealous Saaya-chaaan."  
….

  
Saaya lets the sleepiness wash over her when she lay in her bed. She had a late night bath which was actually really pleasant. She almost closes her eyes but the weight of the thick and lacquered paper Kaoru used for the letter was in her hand since she'd planned to read it in bed. She picks it up and holds it over her head.

  
Her eyes scan the words but.... Hmm. This was an odd poem.

  
It kept repeating one sentence in-between the others.

  
'Meet me where our souls connected'

  
Kaoru said her typical things like 'fleeting' and didn't forget to compliment Saaya a lot but that line is what kept repeating and where the poem ended.

  
Their souls?

  
Well... she was probably talking about where the wedding stuff happened. But she didn't even mention when to meet her...Saaya chuckles airily at that.

  
Oh Kaoru... so silly.

  
Then it hit her. What if Kaoru had went there after school assuming Saaya would read the letter immediately and Saaya just... didn't show up?? She never assumed there would be a time limit for reading it after all!

  
Saaya shoots up and tries to quell her panic by grabbing her phone and texting Kaoru as quick as she could, a jumble of words that basically asked 'Where are you?' in the end.

  
No response.

  
It was Friday. Perhaps Hagumi would be up?

  
She sent her a text and Hagumi came through thankfully; claiming that Kaoru said she had someone very important to see and therefore could not make it to their HHW meeting that evening.

  
Saaya was glad to have the info but felt even worse now... not only did she accidentally ditch her but Kaoru missed out on band stuff for her.

  
Saaya sighs. She hadn't even gotten a girlfriend yet and was already messing up on it...

  
It would be hard to get to sleep now.

  
A few seconds of shut eye or rather Saaya lying still with her eyes shut and a worry crosses her different than the rest of the many worries that had been in her head.

  
This was Kaoru. Any normal person would have gone home with a sense of rejection... but Kaoru? She wasn't so sure.

  
It was the middle of winter and it was so late so surely she wouldn't... Saaya couldn't fully convince herself of it so she grabs her phone again and sends another message to Kaoru before going to her parent's room for permission to leave.

  
She was so tired, her body begged her to lay back down but if there was even a chance...

  
Saaya's parents don't question her, trusting her fully perhaps due to how responsible she'd always been.

  
Her father insisted on driving her there himself saying 'If it's important to you, it's important to me.'

  
Saaya bundled up as much as she could, as quick as she could wondering if what she was doing was foolish.

  
She did know now that she truly did want this.

Kaoru and her.

It was just fun and sweet but now her heart was racing and she had other emotions she couldn't really pinpoint that made her wish the car moved faster.

  
….

  
It wasn't that long of a ride. One would even call it short if Saaya hadn't been so anxious throughout it.

  
Though once she got out of the car and saw Kaoru, all the anxiety faded and she gives her dad a thumbs up.

  
He mentioned he'd drive around the block a few times to give her space.

  
Saaya walks up to Kaoru who was sleeping on a bench outside of the wedding venue. The venue had greatly improved since it's opening. The landscaping was gorgeous and if Saaya recalled correctly the venue was usually booked.

  
The premise was empty of humans now at the ungodly hour, save for Kaoru and herself.

  
"Kaoru-san." She says gently, bending a little and placing a hand on Kaoru's shoulder.

  
A frown forms on her face when she realized Kaoru wasn't really wearing weather appropriate clothing considering she were just in her school uniform. A frown forms on Kaoru's as she slowly awakens.

  
Her position on the bench didn't seem so comfy and she'd probably fallen asleep there accidentally.

  
Though caught off guard and sporting a daring bit of drool down her lip Kaoru immediately mumbles "Mon chéri?"

  
"And just what are you doing out here my groom?" Saaya asks playfully, putting disapproving hands on her hip.

  
"Ah! I... must confess! I fell into a small slumber while waiting for your arrival. Allow me to freshen up and-"

  
"Kaoru." Saaya interrupts her, sitting down. "It's okay." She assured her. "Believe me. I am so sorry for keeping you waiting. You could have frozen here if I hadn't realised... "

  
"As long as you are here, the rest fails to matter." Kaoru charms.

  
She was looking at Saaya so sincerely and it made Saaya experience a bout of tachycardia.

  
It was intense enough that she had to look up at the sky instead as she replied. "Why didn't you go home? Most people would have left by the time night came around. But you stayed... "

  
"Leaving was never an option. You were coming. I knew this, so there was no other choice but to wait for my bride to come to me. I could not falter in this and I would never forgive myself if I did."

  
"Yes but... " Saaya pauses and looks at Kaoru. The intense look in Kaoru's eye offset by the gentle smile aimed her way made Saaya change her mind about questioning it any further. "Nevermind."

  
Kaoru wasn't operating on logic right now. In front of her was a person driven to her actions by passion and intuition.

  
"Well now that I'm here." Saaya starts, mirroring the smile on Kaoru's face and instinctively moving closer to touch a cold cheek. "What is it that you want to do?"

  
"Well... I.... Um. That is to say... " Kaoru stumbles over her self.

  
It wasn't the smooth talker from the poems or the one whom kissed her hand and flaunted princely smiles but Saaya hardly notices the difference as she giggled at how cute Kaoru's shy face was.

  
She couldn't tell which she liked more.

  
The passionate one? The sleepy one? The charming one? Or this?

  
"I have an idea." Saaya suggested.

  
"A-anything for you, I mean, I will do anything you desire my dear." Kaoru agreed.

  
"Ok then...how about this?" Saaya closed in on Kaoru's lips and before she can get caught up in doing it the way she saw in the movies, she was caught up in Kaoru's sudden ability to function.

  
Kaoru firmly captures her waist with one hand applying some pressure to both that and the kiss while lightly caressing her arm with the other.

  
Saaya felt both like she was flying and also like something was pressing down deeply in her chest and keeping her there. She wanted to continue forever but somehow the fairytale kiss ended.

  
Silence transpires as each decided a course to take. A word to say, any action that would measure up to that moment.

  
Kissing Kaoru again stood out as a very valid and smart choice to Saaya. 

  
"Hey.. " Someone, namely Saaya, finally speaks. "Why did you ask me to come here? What did you want to... tell me?"

  
"Ah!" Kaoru exclaimed.

  
Kaoru did ask her to come to this location at least 13 times, there had to be a reason other than seeing her Saaya figured. Though the just seeing... and kissing was more than enough for her even at the gosh forsaken time of night that it was.

  
"I was to ask you, officially, if you would like to go on a romantic outing with me to anywhere of your choosing... Alas, I don't think I would be content with this request anymore."

  
"What does that mean?" Saaya inquired.

  
Kaoru stands, only to...

  
Get down on her knees?!?

  
What was happening??

  
Saaya liked Kaoru a lot but she was far too young for...

  
"Yamabuki Saaya... this ring was meant to symbolize our commitment in being the only ones in each other's line of sight romantically and yet... I desire more now than this and if you would honor me...I would love for it to mean that you are mine... "

  
"Wait... " Saaya responds. "You were going to give me a ring... to show that we were dating?"

  
"Indeed." Kaoru agrees. "Do you not like the gesture?"

  
"No. It's not that." Saaya shakes her head.

  
It was odd but she supposed for them, it fit.

  
"And this... Isn't a proposal for marriage right? You're asking me to be your girlfriend?" She clarified.

  
"That is so. Although I already know you make the most beautiful bride... I would like to make sure I am financially stable and able to provide for you in anyway you'd need before such a step."

  
Saaya can't help but to giggle at Kaoru's words.

  
Was that really the reason??

  
She decides she doesn't care and nods eagerly. "I would love to be your girlfriend Kaoru-san. Here."

  
She holds out her hand and Kaoru slips on the simple golden band. It looked elegant and beautiful while not standing out way too much. Perfect for her.

Saaya loved it and she knew just what to give Kaoru as a thank you for all her kindness now. She couldn't be the only one wearing a ring after all!

  
Though... she didn't know exactly how she was going to explain 'girlfriend rings' to her friends.

  
Saaya rises from her seat and helps Kaoru up. "You know, I still want to go on that date you mentioned if that's okay." She declared taking her cellphone out of her pocket and sending a message to her father, while Kaoru assures her she'd have it no other way.

  
"Good. My dad will drive you home okay? It's too cold out here and I don't want you to get sick."

  
"Understood, my darling. I am thankful for your assistance."

  
"Of course." Saaya takes her hand. "Come on. He should be here soon."

  
Saaya sits with her new girlfriend in the backseat and though she was more discreet than blurting out that she was Kaoru's and Kaoru's were hers... the brightness in her voice and how she didn't pull her eyes from Kaoru for even a moment made it so that at least one parent was now in the know of who her secret admirer had been all along!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catch me 24/7 reimagining one of those cheesy 'fake married' romance movie plotlines with Kaoru and Saaya as the main actresses.


	5. 'Candlelit Dinner'

Arisa focused on the baby pink dress that Rimi wore, specifically the little white lacey bits around the neckline.

  
"Arisa?" Rimi asks. Her concerned eyes seemed more intense due to the way the flames reflected off them.

  
Though Arisa was probably scaring her too.

  
It wasn't like this was their first date or anything. They'd been together for a year and Arisa hadn't been this nervous for a date since maybe the third or fourth.

  
Rimi was so adorable about asking to go out on the dates all the times. You wouldn't expect it from someone like Rimi but in their relationship Rimi **always** took initiative.

  
Arisa would try to ask her out but her words would dissipate at the last second and she'd go home frustrated only to have Rimi give her a goodnight call and invite her to a movie date.

  
It was almost like she knew or something.

  
Arisa reaches for her glass of water.

  
Then she gags all over herself upon remembering it wasn't water and GOD was it gross. Why did her grandma have to insist on them having some 'nice' rice wine. Arisa harped on the fact that it was _illegal_ but her grandma told her to 'live a little sweetheart' in response.

  
She was very thankful to her Grandma nevertheless for helping her out with the 'dinner' part of the candlelit dinner. She couldn't really cook like her and she wanted…well her only attempt to plan a date for Rimi so far to go well.

  
Curse the internet for giving her such a dumb idea... and maybe curse herself for actually listening to it.

  
But she had no clue about romance and a candlelit dinner seemed like something she could easily do with her grandma's help.

  
Arisa could have easily done a movie date or an innocent park evening but she had something important to say. For once she was going to take the initiative in the relationship and move them forward.

  
Despite how awkward two teenagers attempting a candlelit dinner together was, I mean Arisa was just sure adults had something in their brain that made stuff like this work effortlessly and without hordes of awkward giggling; things had mostly gone well.

  
All that was left was to do was... say it.

  
Rimi had already been delighted by the fancy chocolates Arisa bought her (and eaten quite a few of them.)

Arisa had already told her how beautiful she looked and had finally announced she had something to ask.

Now.....she just had to announce it and maybe not choke to death in the process.

"Arisa?! Are you okay??! Here!" Rimi hands her a napkin. "The taste is really different isn't it?"

  
"Yeah... " Arisa wiped her face. "I kind of forgot about that. I don't know if it's my thing. You seemed to like it though?"

  
"It goes good with the chocolates!" Rimi exclaimed. "I always heard that dark chocolate and wine was good together but my parents would never let me try it!"

  
"I hope you don't mind that... my grandma insisted so." Arisa apologised.

  
Rimi was a good girl and Arisa didn't know how she felt about the whole alcohol situation.

  
"It's fine." Rimi smiled. "I feel safe here, and I'm with you so I think it's okay."

  
_Eeeeeeeeee!_

  
Arisa's brain squeals.

  
So cute!

  
"Oh okay. Good." Arisa states.

  
"So-"

  
"What did you want to say Arisa-chan?"

  
They speak at the same time.

  
Arisa realized it would only get worse.

  
Time to rip it off like a bandaid.

  
She thought it would make Rimi happy and Arisa was sure of the decision.

  
"Ianttotellourfriendseredating"

  
Rimi gave Arisa a bewildered look. "What was that Arisa? I couldn't understand you."

  
"I... want to tell our friends we're dating." Arisa slowed herself down.

  
It was Arisa who'd asked to remain a secret at the beginning.

  
She really liked Rimi but she wasn't ready to be the talk of their friend group and inevitably be teased for the newfound emotions she had.

  
The whole idea made her uncomfortable and as bad as it sounded while she told Rimi that one day they'd tell their friends, she at that point was entirely unconvinced of her own words.

  
She didn't think she'd ever feel ready for it.

  
She didn't understand then how powerful emotions could become and how things changed when really like became really love.

  
Arisa also definitely didn't know how INFURIATING it would be to have Kasumi who was now in a ONE WEEK relationship shove her girlfriend in everyone's faces and mock Arisa for being 'JEALOUS' after Arisa begged her for the love of all things holy to pipe down about it just _sometimes_.

That may have been a small... _miniscule really_... part of Arisa's decision.

  
And honestly? Rimi was SO PRECIOUS. Way more precious than the scary Roselia lead and Arisa wanted people to know she was her girlfriend! It was a really great thing! It was one of the singular greatest things about Arisa's life in fact! That, and the band itself.

  
"Honma ni??!" An expression of genuine shock crosses Rimi's face, and she doesn't even realize she'd slipped into her home dialect. "Are you sure Arisa?"

  
"Yeah. I mean... we've been together for a while now and we're definitely not gonna breakup so we oughta tell them eventually. Why not now? Not that I'm not nervous but... I think we should do it Rimi."

  
"Yay!" Rimi shouts before blushing at her outburst. "When can we tell them?" She continues despite it. 'Not to rush you, I'm just so happy!"

  
"We can whenever you want Rimi." Arisa was eager now, seeing Rimi's pretty face encumbered with joy. "We can even do it now if you want." She rambled. "I don't mind anything really."

  
"Okay! Let's do it Arisa!"

  
"Let's.. do it?" Arisa repeated.

  
"Yes. It's late and we can't have a meeting but I feel like it would make me too nervous to make a big announcement and I want them to know now.... um but if you want to wait that's okay too!"

  
"Actually I agree." Arisa states. "So... how are we gonna do this though?"

  
Rimi stands and reaches out for Arisa's hands.

  
Arisa takes them and courage transfers from Rimi to her.

It amazed Arisa, that Rimi knew she needed it.

  
"Let's sit over there and we can tell them in group chat together okay?" Rimi suggested.

  
Arisa follows her idea and sits on the couch. She loops her arms around Rimi's waist when Rimi sits on her lap ever so gently and looks at her phone after going to the chat.

  
They both stare at their individual screens silently for a moment.

  
"Um... you should get their attention. They'll all listen immediately if it's you Rimi." Arisa decided. It was logical but also it helped her chicken out from the first scary breach into the conversation.

  
"Okay! But I think they'd listen to you too." Rimi accepted before typing.

  
Arisa tried to peek but Rimi had her phone pretty close to her face and she was biting her lip; a little bit of her tongue sticking out as she focused.

  
Arisa thought at first that her girlfriend may need glasses when she really noticed her texting habits for the first time but it turns out it was just that... a habit and a cute one.

  
Arisa felt an overwhelming need to brush against those soft lips and make Rimi squeak.

  
Later. She HAD to pay attention now.

  
As expected everyone responded in minutes of Rimi's message

  
Rimi signaled to Arisa.

  
Her turn.

  
It worked out because Saaya asked if Arisa was okay since the chat showed she was there but she hadn't said anything.

  
'Yeah, I'm fine. So actually the thing is me and Rimi both wanna tell you something. That's why I was here first.'

  
'Oh. You're dating'.

  
Arisa and Rimi both glance at each other in surprise before Arisa types, in all Caps mind you, to their spaciest friend.

  
'How the hell did you know?'

  
'It's the vibes.' Tae stated.  
'And Oddie told me you two were lovers'

  
'Wait you and Rimi-rin are dating?!!!' Kasumi text-yelled.

  
'I'm happy for you two. Though I have to admit I figured it just like Tae.'

  
Everyone is typing at the same time but Rimi and Arisa both respond to Saaya asking her how she knew, expecting a better answer from her than 'vibes' and 'rabbit'.

  
'I actually could tell because of you Arisa.'

  
'Me?!'

  
Saaya went on to explain how obvious Arisa was about being in love with Rimi. Arisa continued to deny it even when specific evidence was mentioned, while Kasumi kept expressing her disbelief and eventually happiness at the fact that Arisa and Rimi were dating. Tae didn't say much other than backing up Saaya when she remembered a certain event.

  
There were a lot apparently.

  
Rimi kept texting about how cute the moments were and eventually she puts her phone down to swoon. "I wish I could see how you look at me when I'm not watching. That's so sweet Arisa!"

  
"Yeah well... I have no idea what Saaya is talking about." Arisa mumbled picking at a string on her fancy blouse.

  
Rimi swoons some more and touches her cheek. When Arisa looks at her instinctively, Rimi surprises her with a kiss.

  
When she pulled away Arisa could practically see the happiness dancing on her face. Rimi was jittery with _love_ and she pulled Arisa in again ever so quickly.

  
Arisa drops her phone instantly and doesn't even notice it fall to the ground.

  
They left all their friends on read and while being distracted by Rimi was the only option at the time, Arisa knew she'd never live down the fact that Kasumi had asked

  
'Rimi-rin? Arisa?? Where did ya go?'

  
And Saaya had to try to explain to her in the most PG way that they were probably... Busy; before Tae bluntly said it in a way even Kasumi would understand and with a graphic reference to rabbits' mating habits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Arisa...thinking she was being stealthy. How cute! Hope you enjoyed these pure girls being pure!


	6. 'Gift Certificate for Favorite CDs'

Typically you recieved your presents before or on Christmas Day. Yukina was settled into her bed with the embarassing Christmas pajamas Lisa had bought her ready to unravel her last one after midnight had already passed. She messages her girlfriend to tell her that she was ready and seconds later she gets a link.

  
'I hope this can help.' Is all Sayo wrote, but a lengthy explanation for the 'why' of her present wasn't needed when Yukina saw that the link led to a playlist with the title 'Interesting Experimental Rock'.

  
'I wrote down notes about my thoughts. I'll paste them below. We can discuss the music when you get the chance. Have a restful sleep, okay?'

  
Yukina avoids glancing at the notes but sends a goodnight text back to Sayo, thanking her for the wonderful gift.

  
Yukina appreciated all the gifts her friends had given her..... even the awful pajamas... but Sayo had a way of knowing what would fully satisfy her soul.

  
Her eyes scrolled over unfamiliar name after unfamiliar name and a deep desire to know what all these artists were about strikes her in an instant.

  
Yukina listened to a wide variety of rock music and knew a lot about it but these groups were foreign to her. That... was exciting!

  
The first song had her muscles tensing, her mind anticipating every sound. To her the lyrics sounded as though a friendship had gone wrong somewhere along the way and Yukina was completely invested in the singer's inner turmoil perhaps due to this situation?

  
Yukina remembered a time where her actions almost made her lose all her friends. Whether that would have actually happened or not was debatable but the feeling had been there among many other equally distressing ones.

  
Yukina's heart was clenched by the time the song ended. She wanted it to continue but knew it ended when it needed to. THAT was a sign the song was good.

  
Yukina looks at the note Sayo sent her and smiled softly at her girlfriend's insight.

  
'I tried to decipher the meaning of this song but I will leave you to your own interpretation. That being said, it's a gripping song and the complexity of whatever relationship they speak of makes me think making a song about someone or something being both black and white in morality at the same time would be interesting.'

  
Yukina makes a mental note of Sayo's idea and for a brief second Ako's rantings about alignment charts appear in her head. Would it be.... lawful evil? She wasn't sure. She just knew Ako claimed to be the most **chaotic evil of all**.

  
The next song soothes her in a way that reminds her how late it is. It was so calming it made her lay down but the sound of morning birds caught her attention on top of the odd voices speaking at almost the same volume of the music. Not singing; talking like you'd hear on the news.

  
It is ironic that Sayo's notes mention the song reminding her of waking up when the calmness of it almost put Yukina to bed. Still. Yukina finds herself listening to it once more... this time, she gets interesting images none of which connect to each other.

  
She sees a bright white hospital bed and the static of a TV. In the same instance, Sayo's hair cascading down the pillow as she lay next to Yukina not yet coherent.

  
She sees those morning birds in their home, and herself as a child playing with Lisa silly little games on the street.

  
It was blissful. It almost didn't seem like it fit into the genre of 'rock' but at that point it hardly mattered to her.

  
She'd tried to remember the feeling so she could describe it to Sayo later.

  
The next song is so high energy if it would have gone with more of a thrashing approach it probably would have startled Yukina out of her bed and onto the floor. Thankfully the track was more 'groovy' than 'thrash'. It was an odd choice, not what Yukina was expecting from her girlfriend. She liked it and actually found her leg moving of it's own accordance to the beat.

  
While the bass was heavy in the song, there was one instrument even more intense and Sayo mentioned only that in the simple sentence she spoke about the song.

  
'Our child would love this.'

  
Their child - the term coined by Lisa and surprisingly approved by Rinko, being Ako. Yukina could just see Ako bouncing up and down to the song and drumming the air.

  
If it could make Yukina move it would send Ako flying.

  
She'd definitely want to do some drumwork like this and Yukina had no doubt she could.

  
Yukina's favorite song on the list came tracks later after a song that sounded heavily distorted but still managed to have a positive idol-approved kind of message, a few slower tracks, and a love song Sayo slyly mentioned reminded her of Yukina in the middle of her comments about it. (Yukina still doesn't understand how that girl will flirt with her by accident every single time and not understand why Lisa or Ako are making immature kissy faces in response)

  
Everything Sayo notes about the one song that inspired Yukina above all others, was exactly what Yukina felt herself.

  
It was so intriguing how the song had managed to fade into the background of her brain almost entirely but also be all around it simultaneously. It was a wonder how they managed that effect and Yukina was so enthralled it took her a second listen to actually hear any of the words and the effects became even more visceral after that. She felt like the music had made her high. It all felt surreal and it had been a long time since a song did that to her.

  
Sayo had truly struck gold there. She knew it too as she mentioned it was her favorite track and she couldn't wait to talk to Yukina about it.

  
Yukina wanted to find something that would touch Sayo like that song had touched her. Better than that... she wanted to create it and give it to Sayo so that they could play it together and feel goosebumps run over their skin in union.

  
It would be an amazing feat if she could do it one day. 

So... she promised herself she would. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (i made this modern with the playlist bit hope that's okay :) )
> 
> I had this idea and when i started writing I suddenly realized I set myself up because my dumb dumb brain literally describes music as 'vibe-y' and 'boom-y' so trying to sound smart was out of the picture. Hope you enjoyed anyway! This ship has slowly grown on me over time and I loved writing (..somewhat...?) about them! <3


	7. 'Keys To A CLK Mercedes'

Bikes were expensive.

  
An enthusiastic Hagumi didn't realize this until she popped into the shop and saw the hefty price tags on the 'adult' bikes.

  
She went home dejected because there was no way she'd be able to save up enough money for one in two months!

  
She'd all but given up and was going to resort to an 'ok' gift at another store before she saw IT a few weeks later. Her older brother's old bike going rusty and abandoned in the garage. She immediately asked if she could have it and her brother didn't care so she rushed to her dad to ask where the paint was.

  
It was a bike, but it needed a major aesthetic overhaul.

  
Her dad mentioned that it was a great idea aside from a few small issues.

  
If this was to be a present for Kasumi who had told Hagumi she'd gotten too big for her last one and had been walking to the train everyday... then the bike seat and a few other things would have to be adjusted to better fit to a girl's frame.

  
Hagumi didn't really understand it but she didn't want Kasumi to be uncomfortable or in pain so she begged her father to help out.

  
It was a long process.

  
Hagumi was the official tool-hander! The job was... to hand him tools BUT it was a lot harder than it sounded! Hagumi never knew there was so many types of tools! She only knew a few of the common ones like hammers and screwdrivers! He had to describe them by look. The pointy orange one. The one with the big warning label across it - that one was super dangerous apparently and NOT to be played with.

  
Hagumi runs to the store when her dad doesn't need her and finds little decorations to go on the bike like star stickers since Kasumi loved them so much. She saw a cute little bell, it was probably meant to be a Christmas bell to put in the house but it was gold and small enough to be attached somewhere.

  
Hagumi goes a bit overboard and doesn't end up using over half the other miscellaneous things she got for the bike but she finds that repurposing or incorporating them into gifts for HHW or other friends was easy peasy!

  
Overtime her dad even surprised her with little additions to the bike like buying leather for the seats that better matched the color Hagumi had spent a whole day painting it to - Red. Hagumi had asked Kasumi what her favorite colors were and got the answer of - Orange, or any bright and fun color like Red and especially Yellow. They already had red paint and putting the yellow stars on top made it look so fun!

  
By the time Christmas rolled around the bike looked brand new and even a bit sparkly!

  
All that was left was to give it to Kasumi.

  
She really wanted to give it to Kasumi on Christmas so her dad suggested once their family time settled down he could bring her to Kasumi's house.

  
Hagumi had been procrastinating on writing a letter to put in the basket so she scribbled one down quickly on the way there.

  
'I love you so much Kasumi! And I wanted you to ride again, so I fixed up a bike for you! I hope you like it! xoxoxo'

  
~Hagumiii

  
Her dad came up with a fun idea to surprise Kasumi by letting her find the gift first and then popping out to say hi.

  
Hagumi loved running around to the side of the house with her dad after he knocks on the door and trying to stifle laughs while they spied.

  
Kasumi answers the door which was the perfect result. "Merry Christmas!" She greets whoever would be on the other end. Her face falls when she sees no human is in front of her eyes.

  
She was wearing a cute Christmas onesie and her hair was looking a little crazy like she'd just been playing around the whole day.

  
When Kasumi sees the bike her mouth all but drops to the floor. She almost doesn't notice the letter but when she reads it her shock is replaced with a big smile and she's suddenly not speechless anymore letting out a cute squeal.

  
"Kaa-kun!" Hagumi exclaimed coming around while her dad followed behind her.

  
"Hagu?? Mr.Kitazawa! Merry Christmas! Thank you so much Hagumi!" Kasumi cheered hugging Hagumi tightly. She doesn't let go for a really long time and Hagumi squeezes back as much as she could as they rocked back and forth.

  
"I can't believe it! I want to ride it now!!! And you have to tell me all about how you made it! You'll do that right?!! It's so pretty!!" Kasumi rambled when she let go.

  
"Yeah!" Hagumi yells. "Hagumi would love to!"

  
They get very excited but the fun is ultimately spoiled when Hagumi's father reminds them it was Christmas and Kasumi's parents probably wouldnt love their kid going on a nighttime joyride.

  
Kasumi and Hagumi made plans to try it out the next time they were both free, only two days later - and with another long hug and a few more enthusiastic thank yous they separated and Kasumi dragged her bike INTO the house to show her family.

  
…..

  
Hagumi got such a strange feeling right before she left the house to hang out with Kasumi.

  
It felt a little funny and she didn't really understand it or the thought that came along with it.

  
The thought that said 'do I look pretty enough.'

  
Hagumi never really considered something like that. She liked to look cute but there was never a standard she placed on herself. What was enough supposed to be in this situation anyway?

There was like a brick wall in front of her door stopping her from leaving until she looked in the mirror.

  
She would ask her mom or dad but she _really_ didn't want their opinions on this.

  
The mirror examination didn't really help because Hagumi didn't know what she was looking for.

  
She spent a good few more minutes essentially pouting at her reflection and moving strands of her hair aimlessly before she gave up and just forced herself out the door. She was definitely going to be late now!

  
…

  
Hagumi took her bike along and rode it there. She knocked on Kasumi's door only to be greeted by her sister Asuka who told her in a monotone. "Uh, hey. If you're here for Kasumi then sorry. She's sick. She spent all night yesterday riding around on her bike in our backyard, plus I think she caught something from our mom. Now she's half-asleep." Asuka sighed. "If you wanna see her then go ahead. I'll lock your bike up."

  
"Oh... oK thank you!" Hagumi could hardly muster up a response guilt instantly washing over her.

  
She forgets to knock on Kasumi's door so she awkwardly shuffles in and says softly "Kaa-kun?"

  
Kasumi's back was turned to her but she instantly turns towards Hagumi and Hagumi frowns when she sees how sick Kasumi looked.

  
"I'm sorry!" They both yell at the same time.

  
"Hm. For what?" Kasumi asked. Her voice sounded so scratchy and she'd not bothered to sit up, holding onto a spare pillow.

  
"Well..I'm sorry you're sick. Maybe a bike was a bad idea for a Christmas present?" Hagumi asked.

  
"What! No way! It totally isn't-" Kasumi has to clear her throat. It sounded rather... mucousy. "It was the best gift! And I caught a cold from my parents! My little sis had it too but she always gets healthy really fast and she takes the best care of me!"

  
"Oh... then why are you sorry Kaa-kun?" Hagumi wondered.

  
"Because! I was supposed to wait for you until I rode my bike but I just couldn't! I was so excited!! And I couldn't hold back anymore! Forgive me??"

  
Kasumi spoke with a vigor that didn't match her bodies behavior. Her eyes seemed to be attempting to close and her body was static other than a few noticeable shakes.

  
"Hagumi doesn't care!" Hagumi insisted. "Hagumi just wants you to feel better!!!"

  
"Really?? You're such a good friend Hagu!" Kasumi said in relief. "I felt so bad for not getting you anything as special too so I was gonna go to the store but then I got sick... "

  
"It's ok!" Hagumi promised. "But... I don't wanna leave you now."

  
"You don't have to!" Kasumi exclaimed easing herself up a bit. "Not when I have this bad boy!"

  
She pulled out a singular mask from her top drawer, from a container of many. It looked like your everyday medical mask aside from the bright color.

  
"Hey.. " Hagumi asked curiously. "When did orange become your favorite color? I would have painted the bike orange but we had red already and the stars would stand out more on it!"

  
"I don't know, but I do like looking at your hair all the time now since it's SO orange Hagu." Kasumi sits up fully, scooting to the wall for support.

  
"Oh." Hagumi replies.

  
Oh.

  
What?

Why could her brain not get over that casual statement?? Her mind felt heavy...

  
"Hagu?" Kasumi asked.

  
"That's cool!" Hagumi smiled. "It really makes me happy. " She said. "I like your hair too... "

  
"My hair?" Kasumi makes a noise and Hagumi is worried she's in pain. "Oh I probably look awful don't I? Sorry Hagu! I didn't even think about that."

  
"Huh?" Hagumi asked confused. "You don't look bad! And Hagumi thinks the orange mask looks pretty on you!"

  
"Aww!" Kasumi swooned. "Really?! You think so?? You're so sweet.... " Her face changes and she raises her eyebrow. "Hug??????!"

  
Hagumi squeaks in happiness at the offer and doesn't consider Kasumi's sickness; practically flying to the bed and hugging Kasumi. This hug is even crazier than their last and they get out of hand, both laughing because Kasumi refuses to let go even past what Hagumi considered normal.

  
There was a moment where their eyes met and Hagumi felt her heart thump before Kasumi is continuing with her foul play a newfound energy about her.

  
It was so fun!

  
"When you get better, we are gonna have the best time together!" Hagumi said once finally released.

  
"I know!" Kasumi coughed out. "I know." She repeated more coherently. "And we have to be really careful where we ride so we can find a park since it might be less icy there!"

  
"That's so smart Kaa-kun!" Hagumi spoke in awe. "I didn't even think about that!"

  
"That's me you know! Always concerned about safety!" Kasumi bragged.

  
"We can even make it our new park!" Hagumi suggested.

  
Kasumi gasped, coughed, choked on her mucus a little and then agreed.

  
"Oh I can't wait now!! It'll be like another adventure together!"

  
"But without a map!" Hagumi spoke.

  
The synergy between them would probably bounce off walls if it could.

  
"I love you Kaa-kun!!" Hagumi squeaked.

  
"I love you too!!"

  
…

  
When Hagumi sees Arisa a day later she gets the brightest idea ever!

  
She skips over to Arisa who was talking to Saaya outside of a shop and asked why she was feeling so strange around Kasumi.

  
Kasumi and Arisa were like best friends, so maybe she felt it too!

  
Arisa didn't get it at first and neither did Saaya.

  
Hagumi said something that made them both understand though and Arisa responded in a weird way.

  
Saaya must have thought it was weird too because she laughs at what Arisa says and then explains to Hagumi that she has a 'crush'.

  
At first a crush sounded painful until Saaya told her it's totally innocent and normal. 'The first steps of a relationship like the ones Hagumi's parents has'

  
Then…it was a little scary. Not the best example Saaya could have used not that she could have known.

  
"Just like my parents?" Hagumi asked fearfully. 

She never wanted to yell at Kasumi, _ever_!

  
"Well, married or at least together!" Saaya said. "But every couple is different."

  
"Oh... so I want to marry Kaa-kun?" Hagumi asked confused. That didn't seem right... but then again Saaya did know more about marriage and everything else too!

  
"No no." Saaya explained. "It just means you like her in a more than friends kind of way. Like your parents did at one point. What you do about it is up to you....but I'd tell her if I were you."

  
"You would????" Hagumi inquired.

  
"You would?!" Arisa did the same.

  
"Yes. I know Kasumi so I know she adores you Hagumi. I don't know if she's crushing on you as well but It's worth a shot."

  
"Yeah... even if she's not, I think she'd probably want to give it a try. It's Kasumi after all." Arisa suddenly agreed.

  
"It?" Hagumi asked.

  
"Yes! Dating you." Saaya tells her with the same laugh she'd made before.

  
Now that was a word Hagumi knew.

  
But she never once considered it for herself.

  
Dating Kasumi? Holding hands and complimenting each other all the time and stuff?

  
Hagumi felt like hopping up and down at that idea.

  
"Maybe you should tell her when you find your park?" Arisa suggested. "I mean she wouldnt stop texting me about that last night so it could become a special thing for you? I don't know... "

  
"That's a thoughtful idea Arisa. What do you think Hagumi?"

  
"Totally!! Thank you Arisa! Hagumi is gonna do it then!" Hagumi decided.

  
"Cool... good luck I guess?" Arisa tells her.

  
"Yes, good luck Hagumi... though I don't think that you'll need it." Saaya smiled.

  
….

  
Their park ended up being one totally different from their last one. It had sparsely any trees, no hill and was more of an 'adult' park because there was no playground and lots of fancy looking benches.

  
Yet there was an intricate bike trail that was monitored closely. Safe for cyclists and still full of life despite the winter months. Hagumi and Kasumi saw people who cycled everyday and one man who heard them speak in amazement on their lunch break about how fast he was going stopped to talk to them on his second lap 'round.

  
He apparently rode his bike for a living! He wanted to win a gold medal for Japan in speed racing during the Olympics and was close to qualifying! He liked to practice at the park during the winter since it was close to his home and well taken care of.

  
It was fun learning about him and Kasumi was already so excited about the park so Hagumi knew it was _the one_.

  
She could only imagine how amazing it would be in hotter weather too!

  
The sun was starting to go down and they were taking one last break before they went home.

  
Hagumi didn't have any reservations about asking Kasumi what she planned and she didn't consider what could go wrong. She trusted Saaya and Arisa a lot and if they said it would be okay then they were probably right!

  
"Kaa-kun, I was wondering!" Hagumi started. "Since we found our new park and it's so cool, do you wanna date me and then it could be super special?!"

  
Kasumi is only quiet for a split second before exclaiming. "Really?! I was just gonna ask YOU that!"

  
"Really??" Hagumi asked. "Arisa gave me the idea and I really wanted to do it! How did you think of it!"

  
"When we were riding together I got a sparkling heart pounding feeling and I totally saw myself kissing you like in one of those romantic Christmas movies! So I realized that means I want to date you!" Kasumi concluded.

  
"Oh! You wanna kiss Hagumi?" Hagumi asked surprised.

  
Kissing was something she didn't think about.

  
"I did!" Kasumi answered. "But if that's not okay, we can just hug a lot until you're ready!"

  
"Okay!" Hagumi nods at that. "I'd like hugs! Oh... and hand holding. Can we do that too??"

  
Kasumi grabs both her hands as a response and Hagumi intertwines their fingers.

  
Surges of warmth shoot through Hagumi.

  
"Holding your hand feels orange!" Kasumi declared.

  
"Really? I thought it felt yellow!"

  
"Really? Hmm... hey look! The sunset is orange AND yellow!" Kasumi points out turning towards it.

  
"It is!" Hagumi realized.

  
They both stare at it for a while holding hands, and go home excited about pretty much everything.

  
On a scale of 0 to 10, the day ended up pretty perfect!

  
Hagumi was so glad she didn't give up on the bike idea! It led to even greater things than the awesome park and the park was **REALLY** awesome!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol sorry kasumi, no car for u. 
> 
> Btw, I ended up going on an online bike customization frenzy while writing this. Pretty fun! I can't even ride a bike - but fun!


	8. 'Quality Time'

"My dear! I urge you, please open your legs and give me what is between them!" Kaoru begs.

  
Onlookers observed as Kokoro giggles in response and runs off with the item of Kaoru's desire still tucked up her skirt.

  
"She really could have said that better... " A furry, Misaki, mumbles somewhere in the crowd.

  
"Isn't that dangerous?!" Himari asks her group of friends.

  
"Yeah! Probably why Kaoru wants to take it from her." Tomoe laughed.

  
"M-misaki-chan isn't this unusual?" Kanon asks.

  
"Is it?" Misaki replies exasperated before thinking about it a bit more. "I mean, I guess yeah. Kokoro is known for her antics but I guess she doesn't really TRY to be mischievous. It just comes with her."

  
"I wonder what's wrong... " Kanon mumbles concerned.

  
"Shouldn't you guys be more worried she has a firework up her skirt?!" Saaya asks in shock. She'd been taking to Hagumi before the chase started.

  
"I mean, we are but Kokoro doesn't get hurt. It just.. doesn't happen so." Misaki shrugged.

  
"Plus, Kaoru-kun is totally gonna catch her! I think... maybe. She looks kind of tired now." Hagumi speaks with conviction but then begins to twiddle her fingers.

  
Suddenly her mouth drops slightly. "Hey guys…why aren't we helping?" She asks.

  
"I... don't know?" Misaki answered.

  
"E-everyone... " Kanon speaks up as loud as she could. "Help K-kaoru-san catch Kokoro! And someone locate the matches!"

  
"EAT THE RICH!" Ako yells leading the charge.

  
"N-no Ako. No eating my friend please!" Kanon followed.

  
…

  
As it turned out, somehow Moca spiked the chocolate fountain with some heavy stuff. Kokoro had bought one for the winter party upon hearing Rimi talk about them and unsurprisingly they'd also found Rimi curled up with some towels hiding in one of the many closets of the mansion rocking back and forth.

  
Kokoro ate... or moreso drunk directly from the fountain to excessive degrees because it was 'wonderful!' without a clue that it was spiked.

Free of crotch firecrackers and in Kaoru's arms she'd apparently wiped herself out (or maybe it was the alcohol?) and she was snoring in a way that was less cute and more terrifying than the crotch firecracker debacle in the first place.

  
Still Kaoru looked at her with adoration and sighed. "How fleeting."

  
"What is fleeting about... nevermind. Can you take her to her room? We're gonna go do the fireworks now since it's dark out." Misaki asked.

  
"I feel bad Kokoro has to miss them..." Hagumi spoke. "They're so fun!"

  
"Don't worry about our princess Hagumi. I will make sure she is satisfied tonight" Kaoru declares.

  
"Again... PLEASE think about how you're wording these things!" Misaki cried.

  
"Does that mean you're staying with Kokoro, Kaoru-san?" Kanon asked.

  
"Indeed. I couldnt leave a damsel in distress alone. It would simply be... monstrous."

  
"Okay then.... we'll text you when we're ready to go." Misaki tells her.

  
"Farewell, my kittens. Have a wonderful viewing." Kaoru bows earning loud goodbyes from Himari and a few other eager students.

  
…

  
Kokoro laughed in her sleep and didn't wake up at all despite the firecrackers going off in her backyard. It was a very sizable backyard yet still Kaoru had expected them to awaken the sleeping beauty.

  
She watched over her with great interest. Even when she slept Kokoro radiated such a magical light. She had a soft grin on her face and she occasionally flung her entire body in a new direction.

  
Thankfully the snoring had all but stopped except for an occasional wheeze.

  
Kaoru looked up poetry on her phone while she waited and was surprised when Kokoro began to mumble upon awakening. She had been deep in an emotional verse when it occured.

  
Kokoro hopped up, noticed Kaoru and jumped on top of her looking no worse for wear. "Hey! What happened, where is everybody?!"

  
Kaoru tries not to squirm at the sudden weight of her friend and answers. "You need not worry about anyone else, for I am here with you Kokoro! Would it not be lovely having a night to ourselves?"

  
Truly everyone had gone home by then and Kaoru insisted on staying but Kaoru couldn't have Kokoro saddened by that.

  
"Well... okay!" Kokoro pouts. "But I don't know why you want to be alone when having friends is so much better!"

  
Kaoru felt a little pang in her chest.

  
It made sense the wonderful Kokoro thinks that, Kaoru tells herself. Indeed friendships were to be treasured and Kaoru had enjoyed herself at the party.

  
But was it what Kokoro preferred? Right now, at this moment?

  
"Of course but... " Kaoru clears her throat and takes Kokoro's hand. "If you could my dear... grant me some time with you as a gift then I would be very grateful."

  
Kaoru had planned this for a week.

  
There was simply a mild interruption in her plan, but Kokoro seemed fine now. Without hangover, without drunkenness. Just normal Kokoro looking at her with a pretty gleam in her eye. So passionate even when just talking about what to do next.

  
"Kaoru, you seem a bit weird. What's going on?" Kokoro put her hand to her hip.

  
"I assure you, it's nothing." Kaoru gently removes Kokoro from on top of herself and sits up. "It would just make me smile to have a princess like you to spend my night with..."

  
Incidentally, Kaoru said the magic word because at the mention of 'smile' Kokoro kneeled on bed, hyped completely up. "Okay! What do you wanna do then!"

  
Indeed they should be going back to sleep as it was a normal bedtime now but after being out like a light for a few hours and it being Kokoro that probably wouldn't be happening and furthermore Kaoru had to somehow tell Kokoro how she felt.

  
This maddening crush that had become a force in her heart.

  
For now, she looked around the room for something they could do and her eye caught onto a rather big television.

  
"Kokoro... do you ever watch TV?" Kaoru asked, figuring she already knew the answer.

  
"No! Outside is just so much more fun, but I love movies and one time Hagumi and me watched cartoons and it was great! There were five girls and they all had the powers of sparkles, isn't that amazing?"

  
Kaoru considered it.

  
Sparkles? How beautiful it must have been! 

"Did they inflict justice on wrongdoers while protecting innocent kittens?" She asked.

  
"I think so! They were called heroes and one of them had hair like yours when you let it down!"

  
"Did she?" Kaoru asked intrigued. "Perhaps she is another me from an alternate dimension!"

  
"Can you make sparkles come out of your hands too Kaoru?"

  
"Well, we'll never know until I try! Let us see.. " Kaoru shoots her hand out and Kokoro looks on eagerly only for her to be pulled into a surprise hug. Kokoro immediately wraps her arms around Kaoru's neck and Kaoru stabilized them both.

  
When Kokoro pulls away she exclaims. "Kaoru, that was a hug, not sparkles silly!" Though, she didn't seem to put off by it, her smile brighter than before.

  
Kaoru smiles back and suggests what she was going to prior. "Why don't we endeavor to watch TV together. Perhaps we could find something magical together since there is not much else to do elsewhere at the time."

  
"Okay! Anything is fun when it's with you Kaoru!" Kokoro agreed.

  
"Might we suggest-" Suddenly the suits were in front of them in their little formation and holding a remote. "Your cable provides you with an option to watch the cartoon you mentioned at anytime you want and season one to three is available."

  
"Really!" Kokoro shouts going over to them. "That's a great idea! I'd love to! Let's do it Kaoru!"

  
"Of course. Whatever you desire, as long as I'm by your side." Kaoru states.

  
"May we also suggest a change of clothes. We have something comfortable here." They held out some of Kokoro's pajamas. "Also we have something for you if you are to stay over Miss Seta."

  
"I thank you dearly!" Kaoru gratified. The last thing she saw before exiting to change was the suits surrounding Kokoro in a huddle and her spreading her arms freely as one patted her head and they all proceeded to dress... and unintentionally tickle her.

  
..

  
Kokoro was very quiet when watching the cartoon. She looked as though she was taking every single detail in and when something especially fun, like a car chase (how old were these characters to be able to drive anyway?) on a rainbow road happened she'd lean in so much Kaoru would worry she'd have to keep her from falling flat on her face.

  
However when the episode ended Kokoro would turn to Kaoru and immediately begin to ramble off about everything she saw and Kaoru would follow along.

  
Kokoro seemed to lack knowledge of the concept 'suspension of belief' and it was both dangerous and amusing how she'd question the superhereo's actions and then exclaim she wanted to do that too despite it not making sense to her why they didn't just 'do this or that'. 

Often her ideas made more sense but sometimes she failed to see how some of them would definitely end in even _more_ chaos.

  
Maybe more fun.

  
But also chaos!!

  
It was a delight, Kaoru thought; spending time with her. 

  
Of course Kokoro's idea of using a helicopter on two separate occasions wasn't Kaoru's favorite.

  
But still! She was a delight.

  
They stay up way too late, and no suits intervene.

  
It was only when Kokoro starts to lean on Kaoru yawning shortly as she watched the show did Kaoru remember what she wanted to do.

  
It was easy to get carried away, though Kaoru recognizes a certain happiness within herself that she had not felt before. It was an odd one. It didn't make her want to say fleeting... yet she was speechless about it. She didn't know a fitting word.

  
She still wanted to tell Kokoro how she felt... but for now, Kaoru felt it was enough to slowly drift to a peaceful slumber next to her.

  
Spending time alone with Kokoro... It truly was a gift. Kaoru hoped she could be given it more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who celebrate it, Merry Christmas!!! I hope you enjoyed this story, or stories if you read more than one/them all! <3


End file.
